


Pumped Up Kicks

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, LGBTQ Character of Color, School Shootings, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Buck Vu's thoughts during the shooting





	Pumped Up Kicks

Buck can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He heard about school shootings all the time, but he never thought it would ever happen at his school. But neither did the kids at shot up schools, right? It's unpredictable, you can't know that it will happen. No one thinks about it happening to them, they don't believe that it will. No one wants it to so why waste space in your brain thinking about it, right? But it happens. And Buck is scared. He missed his mom and his grandma and his cousins and his friends and even his asshole dad. He missed OA, he misses Jesse, he misses Steven, he misses BBA, he misses French. He misses being safe and away from armed psychos. 

He looks at his friends. He's crying, he know he is. But so are they. He can feel the fear radiating off everyone in the room, worry building up in everyone. He looked at French. God, French never looked so scared and it made Buck want to get up and hug him. He would get shot, but French could be comforted. The look on his face killed Buck, god it hurt him so much. The shooter was walking around, threatening to shoot anyone who even dared to move. Buck just wanted to let French know he would be okay, that this would.be over soon, that he had nothing to worry about. But he did. He did because there's currently a crazy ass man carrying a gun around an environment that is supposed to protect kids, that's supposed to keep them safe. 

Buck could see the spark of a plan radiating off his friend's faces. He tried to understand, he really did. He thought and thought and he was sure his brain was going to explode. Then he got it. The dances. They were going to do the dances. And what? Confuse the shit out of this psychotic shit head? Probably. He saw the others looking around. His gaze bounced around. To Steven, to Jesse, to French, to BBA, back to Steven. It was weird that they were able to communicate their idea by just looking at the others. It felt wrong and weird. They shouldn't be able to do that, but it doesn't matter because the others were beginning to stand and he had to as well. It felt like an out of body experience. He watched himself get up, but he didn't feel it. He watched as they danced in front of the shooter. And he did seem confused. Confused enough to get knocked down by a lunch server. Buck only realized later how embarrassing that was. He couldn't dwell on it now. Now he was alive. Now he was around his friends. Now he was safe.


End file.
